Vixen and Wolf Trainers
by Kya Jaganshi
Summary: Who are these CRAZY ppl and what do they have to do with Kurama and Yusuke? And what is that food they are crazy for? HieiXOC and KuramaXOC Ch. 6 added!
1. Chapter 1

Kya: Hey... here's another YYH story... Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own anything but the plot and Lando and Sage...

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Kuwabara asked, for the sixth time in two minutes.

"BECAUSE! Binky-Breath said that he would meet us here!" Yusuke shouted, clearly pissed off.

_Flashback_

_Beep, beep Yusuke Urameshi pulled out his pink communicator, "Yeah?"_

"_Yusuke, I need you to get Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei and meet me in Yoko's old forest!"_

"_Why-" Bleep The communicator shut off before Yusuke could retort._

_End Flashback_

"Damn Binky-Breath! Can't even be on time!" Yusuke muttered under his breath, as he paced through the small clearing.

"GET BACK HERE, MONKEY-BOY!" The gang whirled around to see a young boy who looked strangely, like Urameshi, wearing multi-colored goggles, jeans, and a shirt that said' Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large numbers.' He appeared to be running for his life, but, oddly enough, with a smile on his mischievous face.

"You'll NEVER catch me!" He yelled over his shoulder, as he sprinted off. A second later, a girl with waist-length black hair, emerald eyes, and around 4' 9", came running past. When the Reikai Tantei saw the angry look in her eyes, they ran after her. Of course by the time they caught up, the girl had the boy stuck between a rock and a hard place, literally.

"Now, Lando, DEAR! Why did you try to dye my hair PINK AGAIN!"

"Because it's fun!" Lando smiled, looking the girl dead in the eyes.

"Do you think they could hurt each other?" Kurama asked, being the ever-considerate one.

"Each other, yes… Us, no… They barely have enough spirit energy to beat up an F-class demon." Kuwabara stated, felling smart.

"Baka." Hiei retorted, sensing the hidden energy of Lando. By this time, the girl had become fed up with Lando and lunged at him. Lando smirked and flew up into the air.

"Told ya, you'd NEVER catch me!"

The girl looked up and smirked, "Lan… Did you forget training?" Lan paled slightly, as the girl flew up.

Just before the girl murdered Lan, "SAGE!" Sage screeched to a halt, "GET DOWN HERE!"

"Make me, Diaper-Boy!"


	2. Teamates? AND trainers! NOO!

Kya: Hey, I'm BAAAAAACK! And I have more story! W00t! I only own, Sage and the Plot... Kage is owned my my friend/sister, Katalina Kurama (or Devil Vampire Wolf) and Lando belongs to my other friend, who shall remain nameless...

* * *

Reviews:

spider fairy: Okay... I kinda thought that calling the speaker Diaper-Boy made it clear to who it was... For the ppl who don't know, it was Koenma, as I'm sure you'll find out soon

* * *

Hiei: Why should they care...

Kya: Hiei, what have I told you about being me to the reviewers and readers?

Hiei: Mumbles under his breath

Kya: What was that?

Hiei: only you can...

Kya: Good, fire demon! Here's some sweet snow throws it to Hiei Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Last time:

"Make me, Diaper-Boy!"

* * *

SAGE! IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE, I'LL TELL MY MOTHER!"

Sage looked murderous, "You wouldn't!"

"I would." Sage, slowly, lowered herself.

"What do you want, Koenma?"

"You're joining my team!" Koenma replied, happily.

"No, I'm not! You mother WON'T allow it!"

"I got her consent as well as Father's this morning!" Koenma said, holding up a contract for proof.

"FREEDOM!" Lan shouted happily, jumping up.

"You're part of the team, too, Lan…"

Lan stopped jumping, "What?"

"You, Sage, and Kage are a team." Koenma started.

"KAGE!"

A girl with chin-length dark brown hair, emerald eyes, and was around 5'5", appeared, "What, Sage?"

"Koenma says that the Mistress is allowing him to add us to his 'team'!"

Kage looked impassive, "Koenma… If you EVER pull something like this, again… I'll kill you, Spirit Jail or not." Koenma nodded his face pale.

"Who are you!" Yusuke shouted, tired of being ignored.

"They're your new trainers, Kage and Sage… Lando's your cousin and will be training with you." Koenma said, after getting over his terrified state.

"MY COUSIN?"

Lan bounded over, "Yep! I'm your cousin, don't know how… Seeing as you're really weak!" Yusuke looked VERY pissed at being called weak, but Sage got to Lan first.

"Lando! If you don't stop pestering your shudders teammates, then you'll be running ten times as many laps as last time!" Lan immediately stopped and walked back over to Sage.

"Well… Now, to Genkai's temple. You need to meet the other Trainees…" Koenma created a portal for everyone. Of course, everyone, but Kage, Sage, Lan, and Hiei fell into a 'dog pile' when they exited the portal.

"Welcome, Kage, Sage." The girls, in turn, bowed to Genkai.

"Konnichi wa, Genkai-san."

"There's no need for that… You've already completed my training."

"Hey, Grandma!" Yusuke shouted, walking past Kage and Sage. Suddenly, Yusuke hit the floor, as Sage materialized behind him.

"Respect your elders and teacher, BAKA!" Sage spat before walking into the temple with Kage.

"Oi! Sage! Kage!" An Irish accent shouted, carrying outside.

* * *

Kya: Well there's the chapter! Please Review! Oh! And cyber sweet snow to those who DO actually review! 


	3. More Victims? Umm I mean trainees YES!

Kya: Here's chapter 3! W00t! two chapters in one day!

Hiei: That's only because you wrote this ahead of time!

Kya: Hiei... if you don't shut your bloody mouth, then I'm gonna lock you in a pink closet with Botan!

Hiei: 00

* * *

Last Time:

"Oi! Sage! Kage!" An Irish accent shouted, carrying outside.

* * *

"Kuso! Why do we have to train you, AGAIN!" Sage shouted, as Jin gave her a bear hug.

"You're not happy to see me, Lass? Then, I guess you won't be happy to see Touya, either…" Sage struggled free from Jin's grip and walked over to Touya. "Kage! How are you?" Jin shouted, going to give Kage a hug.

Kage moved, "As well as last week, Jin. And as before, NO hugs." Jin's ear's drooped a bit, before he saw Yusuke's face.

"Urameshi! You're getting' trained, too! Then, I guess you've met me apprentice, Lan!" Yusuke only nodded. Kurama and Hiei proceeded to walk over to Sage and Touya.

"… Good, you've been training… Maybe this time you'll beat me?" Sage questioned, bringing a small smile to Touya's lips. "Oh, Kurama, Hiei! I'm sure you know Touya." Hiei nodded and Kurama smiled.

"Konnichi wa, Touya-san." Touya nodded, and turned back to Sage.

"Sage-sama, what did Lando do to you this time?"

"He tried to dye my hair pink…"

"Really? I think you'd look good in pink, Lass. It'd bring out your feminine side." Jin chuckled.

Sage turned to him, her eyes blazing, "I'LL GIVE YOU FEMININE!" Jin paled, and shot out of the room. Sage smirked, "Good, Jin's running laps. Now, the rest of you can join him." Kuwabara, Yusuke, Touya, Kurama, and Lad followed Kage outside, but Hiei remained leaning against the wall. "That means you, too, Spike."

"Hn. I don't need to be trained by a baka onna, like you."

"Really?" Sage's eyes became a dark purple and Hiei began to levitate.

"BAKA ONNA! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Fine." Hiei was thrown out the door and on to the track. Sage followed behind. "Okay, everyone… One-hundred laps around the track!"

"One-hundred? How long is this track!" Yusuke shouted.

"One mile." Was Kage's reply.

"Oh…"

"Come on, Urameshi! That's not THAT bad for a workout!" Kuwabara shouted, as he began his first lap.

"Oh, no… This is merely a warm-up…" Kage smiled, as the workout equipment began to appear. The guys grumbled, but began to run.

Kage and Sage allowed everyone a break, while Yusuke and Kuwabara finished their last ten laps. When they, finally, finished, Sage began, "Okay… I want Chill, Spike, and Windy to come with me… We're gonna work on a little thing called Spirit Awareness. The Baka, Detective, and Fox are gonna go with Kage." Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama followed Kage out into the middle of the field. Sage, on the other hand, lead Touya, Hiei, and Jin into the forest.

_Sage's P.O.V._

"Chill, you're up first…" Touya, knowing what to do, sat down in the middle of the clearing. "Spike, Windy… Follow me." Sage lead the two away from Touya. "Windy, you know what to do… After fifteen rounds, switch out… I'm gonna show Spike the ropes."

* * *

Kya: Okay... that's that! Remeber! Reviewing gets you cyber sweet snow AND faster updates! Oh, and cyber triple fudge brownies to those who can guess what the rounds consist of! hehe 


	4. Training begins to get interesting

Kya: Hey... I only own Kya (Sage) and the Plot... Kataline (Kage) and Lando belong to my friends and If I own Yu Yu Hakusho, then I wouldn't be writing this...

_

* * *

_

Last time:

_Sage's P.O.V._

"Chill, you're up first…" Touya, knowing what to do, sat down in the middle of the clearing. "Spike, Windy… Follow me." Sage led the two away from Touya. "Windy, you know what to do… After fifteen rounds, switch out… I'm gonna show Spike the ropes."

_

* * *

_

Kage's P.O.V.

"Okay…" Kage said, as Sage led Touya, Hiei, and Jin into the woods, "We're going to work on your control of your weapons."

"But, we HAVE control!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yusuke… We have SOME control… Not complete…" Kurama replied, placing a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

Kage nodded, "Correct… By the time we're done, you'll have total control…"

_Sage's P.O.V._

"Okay, Spike… Sit." Sage forced Hiei to sit in the middle of the clearing. "Now, close your eyes…" Hiei didn't comply. "Close your eyes, DAMNIT!" Hiei smirked, but didn't listen. Sage glared, but closed her eyes and exhaled. She leaned over and whispered in Hiei's ear, "If you don't close you eyes, I'll have your weapons removed, your Spirit energy repress, and tie you to a chair while Botan talks to you."

"You wouldn't…"

Sage smirked and pulled away, "You wanna find out?" Hiei frowned, but closed his eyes. "Good… Now, I want you to sense anything that's coming at you and tell me what it is." Sage stepped back, to the edge of the clearing, and hurled a rock at Hiei's head; he caught it.

"That was a rock." This continued for a while, until Sage got an idea. She walked up to Hiei and got on her knees in front of him. "What do you want, Onna?" Sage didn't reply and leaned closer. "Onna." Hiei threatened, but Sage didn't listen. She continued to lean in, until her head was on his shoulder. "Get off of-" Hiei was cut off when Sage, lightly, kissed him on the neck.

She pulled away, "Good job, Spike." With that, she left.

"ONNA!"

_

* * *

_

I should SO stop here...

_

* * *

_

Kage's P.O.V.

"Do it, AGAIN!" Kage ordered, as Kurama's rose whip returned to its rose form, two feet away. Kurama drew another rose from his hair and willed it into a whip. He, then, opened his hand and willed the whip to move. Slowly, but surely, the whip left his hand and traveled two-and-a-half feet away, before it became a rose. "Better. NEXT!" Yusuke stepped up. "I want you to fire your Rei gun and have it return to me."

"I can't do that!" Yusuke shouted, looking at Kage.

"Really? SAGE!" Sage appeared next to Kage as everyone heard Hiei bellow, "ONNA!"

"Yes, dear one-san?"

"The detective doesn't think he can fire his Rei gun and control it."

"That's easy!" Sage's eyes turned into a VERY dark purple and she pointed her finger. "Bang…" A ball, twice the size of Yusuke's Rei gun, flew at Yusuke, but stopped about an inch short. "See, easy."

"LASS!" Everyone saw Jin and Touya come tearing out of the woods, "What did you do to him?"

* * *

Kya: I AM stopping here! HAHA! Review! 


	5. Drama anyone?

Kya: Here's chapter 5! again, if I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, then I wouldn't be here...

* * *

_Last time:_

"LASS!" Everyone saw Jin and Touya come tearing out of the woods, "What did you do to him?"

* * *

Sage looked confused, "Who?" 

"Hiei." Touya replied.

"Oh! Nothing, why?" Before Jin or Touya could answer, Hiei shot towards Sage, katana drawn. "Kuso." Sage cursed, before narrowly dodging the pissed fire demon's sword. She continued to dodge until Hiei grazed her side. "Okay! Play time's over." A large amount of energy sent Hiei flying back. The gang looked at Sage to see her demon form. Her black hair, now, had blood red tips, her once emerald eyes were crimson, and she had black fox ears, and nine tails, all of which were tipped with red. Her outfit had changed, as well. She was wearing a long black skirt with slits up to the thigh, dark red shorts underneath, a dark red criss-cross tank, silver armbands, silver bracelets, silver anklets, and a black choker.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asked.

"KYA!" Kurama shouted, causing Sage, AKA Kya, to flinch.

"Yes, big brother?"

"Why didn't you, or Katalina, "Kurama looked at Kage, "tell me you were alive?"

Yusuke saved the two from replying, "Kurama? I didn't know you had sisters…"

"You never asked." By this time, Hiei was up.

"Eep!" Kya squeaked, "Bid Brother! Save me!" She ran behind Kurama.

"Hiei. You can't kill my sister." Kya stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not gonna kill her."

"Oh! Well, in that case." Kurama side-stepped and Hiei lunged at Kya.

"Traitor!" Kya shouted, dodging Hiei, and flying into the air. "Ha!"

"This doesn't mean you're safe." Kya whirled around to see Jin. He lunged at her and she dodged.

"But, you can't catch me, anyways." Jin, suddenly, sent Kya toward the ground and into Touya's arms. "Touya-kun, save me!" Kya cried, dramatically, as Hiei came at them.

"What's in it for me?"

"Anything! Just save me!"

"Okay." Kya hid behind Touya as he stopped Hiei, "You can't hurt her, Hiei. Whatever she did was part of her insane training…" Hiei narrowed his eyes and stalked off, muttering about revenge.

"My hero!" Kya rejoiced, still being overly dramatic.

My dear lady, you owe me…"

"And what might your wish be, Sir Touya?"

"Why, my dear lady… Freedom! For there is a terrible mistress who enslaves me."

"M' lord, I'm afraid I can not fulfill your wish."

"I figured as much. Could I, perhaps, ask of you another wish?"

"Sorry, only one wish per person. Wish completion is NOT in the contract." Kya replied, removing herself from Touya's arms. "Hey, Kat!" Katalina, AKA Kage, turned to her sister.

"Nani?"

"You can return to you demon form, now that they know."

"True." Katalina closed her eyes and her form shifted. In her demon she has, chin-length dark brown hair with four green streaks, dark blue eyes, black dance pants, a black trench coat, a dark green tee; underneath, black combat boots, and green WOLF ears and two tails tipped in brown.

"I thought you were a fox demon like Sage and Kurama?" Yusuke asked, walking up.

"My name's KYA, NOT Sage. Sage is my codename."

"And no, I'm a wolf demon. Don't ask how, or why." Katalina replied, stopping Yusuke and Kuwabara from asking anymore questions.

"It's getting late… Perhaps we should go to Koenma's and have supper." Kurama suggested.

"OK! Lead the way, Mr. Mary Poppins!" Kurama gave Kya a look that said, 'say-that-again-and-Hiei-can-kill-you'. "Uh…I mean, Big brother, whom I love SO much!" With that, the gang returned to Koenma's. Though Kya's voice lingered with the question, "Where's Lando go?"

* * *

Kya: Ending here! Review! Pweaze! -puppy dog eyes- 


	6. Cassorole?

Kya: Here's # 6! Don't own YYH... too poor...

* * *

_Last time:_

"OK! Lead the way, Mr. Mary Poppins!" Kurama gave Kya a look that said, 'say-that-again-and-Hiei-can-kill-you'. "Uh…I mean, Big brother, whom I love SO much!" With that, the gang returned to Koenma's. Though Kya's voice lingered with the question, "Where's Lando go?"

_

* * *

_

Koenma's Palace- the Kitchen

"Lemme help, big brother!"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"You're a guest!"

"Nuh-uh! I live here, too!"

"No!"

"Pweaze?" Kya asked, flashing her puppy-dog pout.

"Oh, fine… ONE dish!"

"YATTA!" Kya hugged Kurama, "Arigato, Big Brother!" The sound of pots and pans banging could be heard throughout the palace, as Kya began to fix her specialty.

_25 min. later_

"Dinner!" Kurama yelled, before dodging the stampede, AKA Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Jin.

Thud the stampede landed in a pile with Kya sitting on top, "You have to wait for everyone else!" After everyone else was seated, Kya leapt off the pile and took her seat, next to Katalina and Kurama.

As people began to eat, Botan noticed that Kya wasn't eating, "why aren't you eating, Kya?"

"Probably on a diet…" Yusuke snickered.

Kya shook her head, "Nope!" She pulled out a 9 x 13 inch glass dish, "My specialty!"

"What is it?" Kuwabara asked, looking at the toasted almond topping.

"SWEET POTATO CASSOROLE!" Kya exclaimed, picking up her spoon, her face like this - - ..

"Can I have some?" Kuwabara asked, reaching out. In a flash, Kya stabbed Kuwabara's sleeve to the table with a fork, and held up a large butcher knife.

"Next time, I won't miss." Kya threatened, before happily devouring her sweet potato casserole.

Kuwabara promptly fainted and everyone's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Let me explain… Hiei is to sweet snow, as Kya is to sweet potato casserole, sweet snow, and chocolate…" Kurama stated calmly, before continuing his meal.

* * *

Kya Jaganshi: Hehe... I do that! No one touches MY Sweet Potato Cassorole!

Kya Kurama: SWEET POTATO CASSOROLE! GIMME!

K.J.: NO! -runs from Kya K.- REVIEW! AND MERRY/HAPPY EVERYTHING!


End file.
